


The Heavens Under Your Feet

by nolandsman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fanart, I will die for Zelimpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolandsman/pseuds/nolandsman
Summary: The goddess betrayed the people who loved her most, abandoning them on the ruined earth as she fled with the lucky chosen few to the sky. But there is one Sheikah who has forgiven her.How do you summarize a piece of fanart, I don't know.





	The Heavens Under Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I was rifling through my old files and found this thing I drew shortly after replaying Skyward Sword. I think this drawing was a response to having to play that stupid game as a stumbling, inept boy who drops his best friend into a tornado and repeatedly fails to find her again, and not as the badass hyper-competent gay ninja who literally sat in front of a door for a thousand years to make sure nobody interrupted Zelda's long, refreshing nap. I mean, that's dedication. #lifegoals, #wifegoals


End file.
